Red Lizard and Blue Skull Guild War
Red Lizard and Blue Skull Guild War is an event that takes place during the Zerø arc. Prologue On Tenrou Island in the year X679, a six year old Mavis Vermillion sits reading in the Red Lizard guild hall. Quietly humming to herself, the Guild master Zeeself approaches, angrily slapping the book from her hands, questioning why she isn't cleaning. Apologizing repeatedly, the young girl goes on to say she's finished her chores, later getting berated by the master, who demands she sweep outside the hall as well as inside. Zeeself then steps on Mavis' book as the child watches on, with the rest of the guild mocking the girl when they come to the conclusion that she was trying to learn Magic. As Mavis leaves to sweep, Zeeself wonders where she got her shoes. Mavis replies that he gave them to her, and a smirking Zeeself demands them back, sending the girl, now barefoot, outside. Sweeping, Mavis watches as Zera, the guild master's daughter, returns home from school and is fawned over by the entire guild. Zeeself offers his daughter the shoes he just took back from Mavis, though Zera rejects the offer out of disgust, stating that she would never wear something Mavis has worn for fear of picking up any diseases. Saddened at first, Mavis suddenly smiles, reminding herself that she will not cry, as her parents once told her that fairies dislike those who do. Despite the nasty behavior of the guild towards her, Mavis recalls how the guild agreed to take her in and give her a place to sleep after her parents died, and how, due to a debt her parents owed Zeeself, she works daily and nightly, doing remedial chores and orders. Mavis believes the conditions aren't ideal, but remains positive so that someday she can meet a real fairy. Suddenly, huge explosions are heard outside the kitchen which Mavis comes outside to witness Blue Skull invading the guild.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 2-9 Guild War Members of each guild begin clashing, with many Mages from both sides taking extreme casualties. Mavis scurries through the chaos, locating Zera, who is trapped under the rubble caused by the war. Mavis pulls her out and guides along with her to safety, which the brown-haired girl refuses her request as she was cruel to her. Mavis states she doesn't care about that as everything worthy to her resides in her heart. Relieved and in a change of heart, Zera requests to become friends with Mavis before collapsing, deeply worrying the latter. Mavis later returns to the village, only to see the aftermath of the war left genocide, as everyone from the townspeople to the guild members were killed.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 10-19 Aftermath Seven years later, a trio of treasure hunters land on the shores of Tenrou Island. Warrod comments on the scenery while Precht makes light of his carefree attitude, reminding him of their objective. Suddenly, the boat they arrived in lurches about, Yuri, the final member of their party, gleefully celebrates their arrival. As he wades to the land, the man loudly states that he knows the Tenrou Jade is somewhere on the island, and that they are going to be the ones who are destined to retrieve it.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 1, Pages 18-20 References Navigation